Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, and particularly to a zoom lens that is suitable for uses with electronic cameras, such as digital cameras, video cameras, broadcasting cameras, monitoring cameras, etc.
The present invention also relates to an imaging apparatus provided with the zoom lens.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a zoom lens suitable for achieving high magnification, a five-group type zoom lens including, in order from the object side, a first lens group having a positive refractive power, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, a third lens group having a positive refractive power, a fourth lens group having a negative refractive power, and a fifth lens group having a positive refractive power is known.
This type of zoom lens is advantageous for correcting aberrations along with magnification change while keeping the entire length of the zoom lens relatively short. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-029375 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1) discloses this type of zoom lens as Example 6, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-186454 (hereinafter, Patent Document 2) discloses this type of zoom lens as Examples 1 to 3.